AKA God Help the Hobo
AKA God Help the Hobo is the fourth episode of the second season of the television series Jessica Jones, and the seventeenth episode overall. Synopsis Between anger management classes and tabloid scandals, Jessica and Trish track down a third patient linked to IGH. Oscar extends an olive branch. Plot Jessica is forced to partake in an anger management class after she attacked Pryce Cheng in episode one. The people attending the class tell their stories while bouncing a rubber ball against the wall. Jessica asks the head of the class to sign her court order, but he says she has to stay the full hour, and encourages her to talk with the class. She gets up and bounces the ball against the wall while telling the story of how her family was killed in a car accident, she was experimented on, how she was abducted and raped, and forced to kill someone. She ends by bouncing the ball so hard against the wall it creates a dent, and pieces of the wall fly across the room. The man fearfully signs the court order, and Jessica leaves. Jessica returns to her office and get's angry at Malcolm for letting Trish get out of her apartment the night before, as now the press (who got photos of Trish and Malcolm together) are calling Malcolm Trish's new boyfriend. Jessica looks at the photos of the fake Hansen, and tries to find something, but finds it is hard to concentrate as Oscar and his ex-wife are arguing above her. Despite this, Jessica notices she was wearing a wig. Jessica calls Trish who is having to deal with the aftermath of last night with the press. She asks Trish about wigs, saying the woman was wearing one. Trish says it was a good wig since she didn't notice, speculating it to be human hair, which narrows down their search as there are only three human hair wig shops in NYC. Jessica agrees to meet Trish at one of them, and hangs up. Oscar's son Vido enters Jessica's office, not wanting to be around his arguing parents. He questions Jessica about her powers while Jessica yells down the hallway to Vido's parents that he's in her apartment when they start looking for him. He crouches on the outside of her window ledge, and asks if she could save him if he fell. She yells at him to get off and he falls. Jessica pulls him up just as his parents arrive. His mother is angry, seeing it as another reason for her to have custody of Vido, and drags her son away. Oscar angrily tells Jessica she has 25 days left before she is evicted before running after them. Trish and Griffin kiss in front of the press to prove they are still a couple, and talk inside her station about Trish's future. Griffin offers her a place at his company, but Trish says she wants to work for things and not be seen as his girlfriend all the time. Pyrce Cheng confronts Hogarth at her office, asking her why she stopped backing him on his charges against Jessica. Hogarth tells him he should stop fighting battles he cannot win, and tells him he won't find anything on Jessica. Cheng can tell there's something different with her, not knowing she has ALS, and tells her he's hired a new firm and hopes she sorts out what's wrong with her. Jessica and Trish meet up at the wig place. Trish has pay the stingy and rude owner three hundred dollars to give them info on the woman when the owner confirms the woman as a customer of her store. The storeowner tells them the woman comes in alone, pays in cash, and lost all her hair, probably to chemotherapy. Jessica speculates that she probably had cancer and IGH saved her. She also says that of they found her though MetroGeneral, IGH is probably paying her medical bills, so they need her hospital records. Trish Jessica the video Malcolm took of her and Max Tatum, saying they could use it as leverage against, and use his clearance at the hospital to get the records. Jessica points out that her threats won't hold much water as Trish gave Max two days and it's been three. Planning on blackmailing him more, Trish and Jessica head off to his movie set. Malcolm is working at the Alias Investigations Office when Cheng comes in. He says Malcolm has a bright future, and quotes Malcolm's father when offering Malcolm a place at his firm in exchange for dirt on Jessica. Malcolm refuses, but Cheng leaves him his business card. Trish and Jessica show Trish's video about being sexually assaulted by Max to a young actress currently starring in Max's film, and she quits, much to Max's dismay. The two confront him at his car, and after Jessica threatens him a little with her powers, he agrees to give them his clearance at MetroGeneral. Jessica is working in her office when she get's a call from Hogarth. Hogarth asks about her progress in digging up dirt on her partners, Chao and Benowitz, but Jessica says she has more important things to deal with. However, she admits she looked into their financial reocrds, but Hogarth tells her to dig deeper, as her partners are smarter than to leave evidence in their finances. There isa knock on Jessica's door. She answers it to find Oscar. He apologizes, saying Vido told him what happened, and that he cannot express how grateful he is that she saved his son's life. He says he has dropped her eviction, and leaves her with a bottle of whiskey, but she invites him to drink with her inside. Griffin and Trish are having sex in her apartment, and Trish admits that she is grateful for Griffin sticking around after having a past of shitty boyfriends. She leaves the bed to go and run a shower as Griffin's phone rings. He waits to talk on the phone until he hears the water running, and says that "she doesn't know anything. Let's keep it that way." Oscar and Jessica share the whiskey on her couch and discuss her powers. He admits that he doesn't hate people like her, he just hated her in particular. She admits what it's like to be an outcast and they bond. Jessica starts to kiss him, and attempts to unzip his hands, but Oscar backs out, saying that thing are moving too fast and that "this isn't normal," and he leaves. Jessica leaves her apartment the next day and heads for the elevator when Malcolm approaches her in the hallway. He tells her about how Cheng offered him a place at his firm in exchange for info on her. He says he said no, but that he still wants more to do at Alias Investigations, and demands 25% of the cases that come in. She agrees to give him 20% before leaving. He then goes back to his apartment and mixes up the name of one of the girls he met on a dating app. Hogarth visits her doctor about a cure for her ALS. The doctor says she cannot give her a cure, but Hogarth says there are illegal drugs from Europe she can take if she has to. Hogarth compares her situation to that of her late father's,who had a disease and died. Hogarth says she won't sit around dying like her father did for two years: she'd get a cure form her doctor of from a back alley drug dealer in Amsterdam if she has to. At Trish's apartment, Jessica look into the people the people who had their medical bills paid for by IGH: Jessica, Whizzer, and a woman named Inez Green, who they speculate to be the person who posed as Leslie Hansen, and the person who killed Koslov and Whizzer. They look her up and find that she's homeless. By looking into her they find misdemeanor citations and are able to narrow down her location in the streets. Trish brings along the arsenal bag she obtained from Simpson's trunk in AKA Sole Survivor, including the drugs he took and a powerful taser. They ask around the neighborhood and a man tells them which building Inez lives in. Jessica goes upstairs to draw her out while Trish waits downstairs with the taser to ambush her. Jessica is attacked by Green from behind, but is able to defend herself. Trish, hearing her shouts, takes the drugs Simpson was on a runs upstairs with the taser and knocks Green out. They discover she isn't the woman they are looking for. A friend of Pryce Cheng breaks into Jessica's apartment and takes down all the photos she put up for her case, and steals all her info. Malcolm also comes in with his girlfriend, who is looking for booze, but he sneaks past them after putting all the information and files in briefcases, and leaves. Malcolm believes the door was unlocked because Jessica was home, and it was too dark to notice the missing stuff on the walls, but after fidind no Jessica in the apartment, and seeing all the files gone, Malcolm realized the apartment was broken into. Green wakes up and tells them she was a nurse working for IGH and the woman they are looking for was a patient who attacked her and another nurse when she worked there. The man gets on the phone with Cheng. They appear to be in a close relationship, and the man talks about how they are going to take down Jessica while packing the briefcases into a van in front of her building. "Leslie Harmon" appears and knocks him into the back of the van and kills him with Cheng still on the phone. Jessica and Trish go to Jessica's apartment with Inez Green in the backseat. Jessicaget's out of the car to find the pixie outside her building. Malcolm tells her to run, as they think she did this, but the police see her and arrest her for the murder of Cheng's friend. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho *Terry Chen as Pryce Cheng *Leah Gibson as Inez Green *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *Janet McTeer as "Leslie Hansen" Guest Stars: *Hal Ozsan as Griffin Sinclair *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddie Costa *Lisa Tharps as Detective Ruth Sunday *Victoria Cartagena as Sonia *Kevin Chacon as Vido Arocho *Jacqueline Antaramian as Doctor Zakarian *James McCaffrey as Maximillian "Max" Tatum *Alan R. Rodriguez as Chaz *Spenser Granese as Gary *Barbara Kingsley as Sally *Maceo Oliver as Nick Spanos *DeShawn White as Marlene *DeAriesha Mack as Ex-Military Woman *Marco Torriani as Sulky Teenager *Reema Sampat as Teaser Date *Victor Pagan as Homeless Man *Frank Licari as Tabloid 1 *Alex J. Moreno as Tabloid 2 *Tuffy Questell as Cabbie *Malachi Nimmons as Man *Haley Murphy as Young Actress Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office *Texas (mentioned) Events To be added Items To be added Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans Organizations To be added Mentioned To be added Gallery AKA God Help The Hobo.jpg References External Links * Category:Upcoming Content Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes